


Spaceship Earth

by Dezzywezzy19



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destroyed Earth, F/M, Future, M/M, Men of Letters, Murder, Mystery, Post-War, Rebuilding, Romance, Spaceships, boy and boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dezzywezzy19/pseuds/Dezzywezzy19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After WW4 the Earth was a wasteland that no life could inhabit. But when one of the spaceships containing a portion of the remaining humans and animal species gets plunged into Earth, it's up to Dean, a mechanic and Castiel, a student botanist, to restore the planet. Not to mention discover the secrets that the captains of the ships are hiding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

Was it possible for the world to go back in it's history? I hoped the answer was no, but I was wrong. It's already 2649 and the world population is no longer in the billions. We've managed to destroy our planet and the small amount of people left now live on the Galaxy Mercury. It's a large space shuttle that's pretty much an artificial Earth. 

If you're wondering why the Earth is a wasteland, it's because of the WW4. Well I guess I should say, WW4 was the last domino. There were barely survivors, and those who were lucky enough to be survivors from places that were nuked, well, they're in a quarantined area of the ship. My parents are in that section. John and Mary. My dad was a soldier and my mom a nurse. They were lucky to be alive. Not many people from their troop made it. They're both bed ridden and any time my brother or myself go to see them, we're told we don't have clearance. Which is complete bull shit. 

Anyway, On GM things are much different than on Earth. For one, there aren't any countries. There's no flag, no army. We no longer need lawyers, police, soldiers, jails. Nome of that. Why? Because it's a boring peaceful ship with no crime. Not saying I want crime, but it's so boring. 

I guess one good thing is we have internet and all that. Which is good for a guy like me. Because hell, I need my porn. 

My baby brother Sam, or Sammy as I like to call him when I'm in a good mood, always gets on my case when I start talking about it. He's busy studying to be a doctor. Mostly because I think he wants to see our parents. Sam was only about 4 when we got moved onto the ship. He's a lot more accustomed to life here. It's still a little harder for me. I was 9 so I can remember more about our life on Earth. 

We had a nice home with 4 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms. There was a nice big yard and wooden fence. We had a dog... Not that I really went near it. Sammy misses our dog personally, I'm not shedding any tears. 

What else can I tell you... Oh I guess I can tell you about myself. My name's Dean Winchester. I'm 19, and I'm a mechanic on the ship. I've been taking care of Sammy since we came here. I'm renting a two room, one bath apartment sector. I like pie and burgers. I'm single and don't really date anyway. 

My brother Sam is 14, but he acts a lot older. He's in the school program on sponsorship. He eats healthy and studies way too much. 

Well that's all I can think of right now and I'm in despite need of a burger.


	2. Chapter one (Dean)

I laid in bed staring at the ceiling. Or the blackness under the ceiling. I looked over at the clock which was flashing a 2: 00, in a bright red. I had to get up in 4 hours for work. I know I'm going to definitely need a coffee. 

The apartment is completely silent except for the humming of our A.C's and the fridge. I figured this would be a good time as any to check the oxygen meter. With a laze effort, I got up and walked to the living room. I turned the light on and squinted to see where the little needle was pointing. 

Luckily it's normal. So I decide to get something to eat. I turned the light back off so it wouldn't bother Sammy and headed to the kitchen. Much to my surprise there was already someone there. 

"Do you have late night snacks all the time?" I ask, making Sam jump. 

He turned around and puffed his cheeks looking more like a puffer fish than a chipmunk. 

"I couldn't sleep so I was making tea. You shouldn't pop up on people you know." 

"I know. You tell me every time I do it." I said. 

I walked to the fridge and took out a piece of pie. When I picked up a fork from the drainer I could still see Sam being a puffer fish. 

"What?" I asked, knowing already he was going to comment on my choice of late night snack. 

"Why are you eating pie this late?" 

"Because I want to." I ruffled his hair and he swatted my hand away like a fly. I laughed and headed back to my room. 

"You're going to get fat!" He shouted after me. 

Like I'd get fat. I work everything off everyday at work. It was so tiring, but I had to take care of Sammy. Dad can't do it. No I can't think about our parents. If I do, I'll get 'grumpy' according to Sam and then he'll know why I'm grumpy and he'll start thinking about them. And that's not a road I want to drive on. Not that there are roads anymore. That's another thing I miss about Earth. My dad's Impala. Oh man that baby was going to be mine. Emphasis on was. Now it haunts me as a distant memory. 

I plopped on my bed and ate my pie. Life is just.. Awesome. No cars, no parents, I haven't been laid in God, I don't even remember. I need to get laid. I need to find the time to get laid. 

I heard my door open and put the thought of sex in the back of my head. 

"Dean, can I stay in here tonight?" He sounded freaked suddenly. 

Time to be a good brother. I patted the spot on the bed beside me and watched as he shuffled over. His pj's were still a little big on him. And that was only because they were mine. Which will only last for a little longer, 'cause the kids growing like a weed. 

"You alright?" 

He looked up at me with his big teary hazel eyes. I hated when he did that... I'm never good with crying. Girls or kids. 

"I miss them..." 

Crap, crap, crap. No, why did it have to be about them. With a sigh I put my plate aside and pulled him close into a hug. 

"I know... I do too." 

I felt him hug me back and hide his face against my chest. It was only a few seconds that passed before I felt my undershirt moisten. I patted his back to try and comfort him. I'm not sure if it helps so I decide to pick him up and lay him on the bed. I tuck him in before climbing in myself and pull him close again. 

This seems to do the trick because he began to calm down and went to sleep. Holding me as though if he let go I'd disappear leaving him alone. I closed my eyes and drifted into a sleep. 

Morning came, accompanied by the blaring of my alarm. I felt Sam stir in my arms and reached across to hit dismiss. 

"...Do you have to go?..." Sam asked in almost a whisper. 

"Sorry buddy, I'll be back as soon as I can." when his grip didn't loosen, I added, "I promise." 

He made a whimper noise and let me go. I got up and began to get ready for work. Once my morning routine was complete I went back to the bed and kissed Sam's head. 

"Stay out of trouble." 

"I should be telling you that." He mumbled. 

I chuckled. It was true. Sam was the least problematic 14 year old I've ever met. I grabbed my phone and headed out to the engine room. It wasn't before long that I was surrounded by the loud rumbled of the engines and the smell of gasoline and the other fuel. 

I sat down on a stool and watched the meters. Everything was fine like usual. But what wasn't usual, was the feeling of being watched. I turned back to check to see if one of the engineers had come inside. But there was no one around. I faced the meters again and felt eyes on me again. I tried looking in my peripheral vision this time and noticed I was in fact being watched. 

It was a young guy, probably around my age. He had short black hair and wore a brown trench coat. I find this really weird because it's hot as hell in here. I get up casually and walk behind some large generators so that I was out of his view, but he wouldn't be out of mine. 

I watched him emerge from his hiding place. He didn't seem threatening, or entirely creepy. You know, considering. 

He headed over to where I was waiting slowly. I'll scare him, since he was stalking me. 

"What are you doing here?!" I yell hopping out from behind a generator. 

My scare tactic works and he jumps back and falls on his ass. I crossed my arms and he took a minute to compose himself. 

"I um.. You.. Wallet.." He stuttered and reached into his pocket holding out my wallet. 

I'll be damned, he was just returning my wallet. Oops. I uncrossed my arms and helped him up then took my wallet. 

"Thanks. Sorry for scaring you. I thought you were just being a stalker." 

His eyes widened as he realized he had in fact been similar to a stalker. His cheeks turned a light shade of red and he chuckled nervously. 

"Sorry.. I .. You were just um.. busy and I'm not used to talking much.. to people." 

Clearly he wasn't. But I'll give him the benefit of the doubt since he's adorable. He reminds me of a doe. 

He starts to play with a button on his coat and seems to be thinking of what to do next. I put my wallet back in my pocket and put my hands in the pockets of my jeans. 

"What do you do here?" I ask. He looks up smiling. 

"I'm a student right now. But I'm going to be a botanist." 

"Botanist? Isn't that just a nerd term for florist?" 

His face turned redder and he shook his head. 

"A florist just plants and cares for plants. Things like that. I'm studying plants. And when I get really good, I'm going to fix Earth." 

I blinked. This was big talk for someone that can barely get sentences out unless their about plants. Then again, I guess that would make him perfect for that mission. 

"You really think you can fix the Earth on your own?" 

"Heavens no! I'll need lots of help, but I want to be a part of it." 

"I see." 

That would be great, It would take a while I'm sure. But if the Earth was fixed, things would be better. 

"I have to go now!" He shouted and before I could say anything he darted out of the engine room. I didn't even get the kids name. Oh well. Back to work I guess.


	3. Chapter Two (Castiel)

I saw him as I stood in the hallway. The hallway that leads from the apartment sector to the mechanics sector. I saw him often. Wearing the same simple outfits. An undershirt or Tee that fits him perfectly and Jeans that hugged him with the same perfection. 

I use that description for him constantly. He was so perfect that it should be illegal. His body was so fit and I couldn't help but daydream about touching him. Even when I try not to, my brain defies me, making me picture him holding me. 

I didn't know anything about him, other than he worked in the engine room and had a younger brother. We passed paths everyday, and have been for some years. But I could never say anything. I knew I would seem crazy if I had. I don't usually talk to people, other than my mentor Mr. Crowley who had been a highly recognized botanist on Earth. 

I watched him pass and noticed something slip out of his pocket. I waited a minute to see if he would turn to retrieve it, but when he didn't I decided to take this opportunity. Glancing in the direction he was walking, I walked over to the item and picked it up. It was his wallet. 

I know I shouldn't, but I have to know his name. Taking a deep breath and finalizing my decision, I opened the wallet and looked inside. Money, credit cards, a gift card to the burger place on the ship.. Aha, there it is. His I.D. Dean Winchester. 

My face felt hot just thinking his name. Step one was finished, now, I have to get the courage to give the darn thing to him. 

It was a good minute before my feet began to move to the engine room. The metal door was heavy and hard to open. No wonder he was so fit, he had to open this door constantly. When I got the door open the heat hit me like the sun on a summer day back on Earth. It was a bad day to wear my coat. 

I walked into the engine room and looked around for him. There he is.. At the meters. He must be really good at mechanics. The only other mechanics are middle aged or older guys that were mechanics or technicians that worked on the ship's construction. He couldn't be older than 20, because his I.D was still and under 21 I.D. 

He looked back and I hid behind one of the big machines. What would I say? What if I messed up? I've never given so much thought to talking to someone before. When he looked back at the meters I stole another glance at him. He was even good looking from behind. Especially that butt of his. 

He walked off, probably to work on something else. I had to give him his wallet soon, I had to get to class. I walked over slowly trying to think of a conversation starter when he jumped out and shouted. 

"What are you doing here?!" 

Even with the noise coming from the engines and generator his voice was booming. I felt myself fall back and winced when my butt hit the cold hard ground. I blinked a few times and try to gather thoughts. His voice was really commanding, like he was daring me to give him an answer he didn't like so he could punish me. 

"I um... You.. Wallet.." was all I could manage reaching into my pocket and holding it out to show him just why I was there. He eased and helped me up to my feet. His hands were big and warm entangled in mine. When he let go he took his wallet from my hands. 

"Thanks. Sorry for scaring you. I thought you were just being a stalker." 

Oh my gosh! He was right, I was being like a stalker. I didn't mean to though. I felt my face warm in my embarrassment and managed a little laugh. 

"Sorry... I... You were just um.. busy and I'm not used to talking much.. to people." 

I'm still not, but at least I'm talking to him. To Dean. I'm getting nervous again. What should I do? Should I just go now? My fingers go to the button on my coat in an attempt to distract my nerves. I did it often, but there was no way it was going to help in this situation. Not when my heart is racing at a million beats a second. 

"What do you do here?" He asked breaking me from my concentrated nerves. I looked up at him automatically smiling. I love being a student, even if my teacher is crazy. 

"I'm a student right now. But I'm going to be a botanist." 

He made a face as he thought. "Botanist? Isn't that just a nerd term for florist?" 

The heat rose to my cheeks again and I shook my head. 

"A florist just plants and cares for plants. Things like that. I'm studying plants. And when I get really good, I'm going to fix Earth." I explained. I didn't feel as nervous talking about a subject I believe strongly in. It was my life mission to fix the Earth. Humans before us destroyed it with their bad habits. And the wars only made it worse. But the last war was 10 years ago. I was 7 when it happened. 

"You really think you can fix the Earth on your own?" His question brought me back and I just realized how cocky I must have sounded. 

"Heavens no! I'll need lots of help, but I want to be a part of it." I clarified. 

"I see." He looked like he was taking it under consideration. 

Then it sank in that I still ad to get to class. 

"I have to go now!" I shouted making a run for it. If I'm late Mr. Crowley will make me clean out the animal cages. 

Luckily I made it with a few minutes to spare. I sat at my station and put my head down. It was really early and I hadn't gotten much sleep in the previous night. 

Mr. Crowley came in the classroom carrying a rather suspicious large cardboard box. I know he's in communication with the other botanists of the other star ships. But are they sending him mail now? He placed it on his desk and looked up at me grinning. 

"Are you jealous of my box?" 

"More curious than jealous." 

"Curiosity killed the cat Angelos." 

I wish he wouldn't call me by my last name... 

"...I'm not a cat." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Pretty sure..." 

"Maybe not in this lifetime. But you're a shifty little thing. You had to be a cat in a past life." 

"I doubt that..." 

He shrugged and opened his box. I remember when my mom used to send me packages. She was a nurse in the war. My father stayed home because he wasn't physically able to fight. He couldn't do much at home. Not that he really made an effort to try. I made my own meals most days and took care of myself since then. My mom's in the quarantined section of the ship. I really miss her. I haven't seen her since the day she left. Usually soldiers get time to video chat, or call, but the last war was such a massacre that they needed all the soldiers they could. It wasn't until all the world leaders were dead; 96 percent of the army were dead, missing, or diseased; and the Earth being destroyed from poisons, bombs, and waste that the remaining people decided to put the war to bed. 

Now all people of all ages and races and countries and religions are living peacefully on a handful of star ships that coast around the galaxy. It's sad really. That we can't inhabit our own planet, if there were aliens they're probably laughing at us. 

The other few students filled the room and sat at their stations. Chatting to one another with coffee cups in hand. 

"Shh, do you hear that?" Mr. Crowley asks bringing complete silence to the room. 

We all listen for whatever it is we think he's hearing. 

"Silence is so beautiful. Let's keep it that way." 

The other kids rolled their eyes or laughed. 

"Study chapter 4 and answer all the questions at the end." He instructed paying more attention to that accursed box than us students. 

I opened my book and started reading. I wonder if we can fix the Earth. I wonder if Dean is single. Wait, that's not what I'm supposed to be focusing on. No, he's probably into girls. A hot guy like him, no he is definitely into girls. It's not fair... Crap! I forgot to tell him my name! 

Smart move Castiel. I scold myself. Of all the things... 

I sigh and play with the corner of my pages. I felt a breath on the back of my neck and jump a bit. 

"You look like you're thinking something naughty Castiel." Jo says teasingly. 

She was always creeping up on me and it made me very uncomfortable. Her blonde hair fall into her face and she pushed it back. 

"I'm not... not thinking anything... naughty..." I say moving a bit away from her. 

"You sure?" She pulled a chair over and sat down. "You're really quiet. And you know what they say about the quiet ones." She whispered this and accompanied it with a wink. 

My face warmed and I looked back at my book. I wasn't going to talk about anything that I was thinking. Not about Dean, or how perfect his body was, or how sexy his voice is when he yells, or how his jeans was accentuate his butt exceptionally well today. Because if I told her about Dean, she would no doubt try and flirt her way into those jeans. And then my chances would be below zero and into the negatives. And I cannot have that. 

"I'm sure..." 

It didn't seem to be the end of the conversation. Or at least I don't think so since she stayed sitting beside me chewing her bubble gum and twirling her hair with her finger like a 19th century harlot. Or even the 20th century. 

Maybe she was deciding what to say next. Either way, I'm going to concentrate on chapter 4.... 

And Dean.


	4. Chapter Three (Sam)

It had been a few hours before a buzzing started in my pocket. I knew I had to go to class soon but I was either too tired or too depressed. I disliked being alone for obvious reasons. It's similar to abandonment. Not that I've been abandoned... 

Our parents were sick in the forbidden zone. The only people allowed were doctors and the patients themselves. That's why I'm gonna be a doctor. I don't care how long it takes. 

They're suffering and we can't even see them... What if they pass away? Or if they get better? We won't be there, we wouldn't even know... 

Ugh, I have to stop thinking about it. 

I sat up and remembered on was on my brother's bed. Maybe if I skipped one day.. It would be ok. 

Plopping back on the bed, I took my phone out and sent a text to Dean asking him to call me in sick. I knew he'd do it since I don't ask often if at all to miss school. 

It was the only thing that wasn't completely tedious on this ship. I had a few friends. Charlie, a wild red head who's pretty much the queen of geeks everywhere. She was also the funniest girl I have ever met. Charlie was the only person other than Dean to understand me. 

It was the theme of Mario that broke my thoughts and I looked at my phone. I chuckled at the thought that I'd spoken the devil into existence. 

I pushed the green button to answer and held the phone to my ear. 

"Hello Charlie." 

"Saaam my man. Where are you? You're always the first person here." 

"sorry, I'm not feeling very well today. Dean is calling me in sick." I explained. There was silence on the other side and I wasn't sure if she heard me. I was about to repeat it a little louder when she started speaking. 

"I'll come over then. You hang tight Samster, I'm going to keep you company." 

She'd call me that all too frequently and it always made me laugh. I think it was supposed to be a mix of my name and hamster. Which would be an interesting story for her to explain. 

"Alright, but you can't be too loud. The neighbor is in a mood." 

"Neighbors suuuck. But yeah, I'll be quiet. If it's possible. I'll see you soon Samster." she hung up and I put my phone back in my pocket. 

Holy crap... Charlie is coming, and the apartment is a mess! I have to clean up! 

And that's exactly what I did. I cleaned up, then changed into something that wasn't practically falling off and sat on the couch. 

I wonder what she'll want to do. Probably play a game or something. She loved the classic board games from the 1800's, 1900's and early 2000's. I can't remember how many times we've played Gator golf, Monopoly, Elefun, Jumanji, Chutes and Ladders, 13 Dead End Drive, Crossfire, Perfection, The Game of Life, Clue, Operation and a plethora of fantasy games that I usually ended up loosing and confused. But as long as she was happy and having fun, I didn't really care. 

I heard the doorbell and got up walking over to the door. With a deep breath I opened the door and looked at Charlie. She gave me a big grin and held up several large binders that I already knew contained Pokemon cards. I opened the door wider and she strolled inside and set the binders down on the coffee table. 

"I figured we'd play something you actually play pretty well." she said sitting on a pillow that she took off the couch. 

I closed the door and sat on the other side of the coffee table. 

"Is that a compliment?" 

"Well you're not the best at games, but you try. So I can compliment our effort." her grin turned into a teasing smile and she gave me half the binders and took the other half herself. I watched her flip through the plastic pages that were pocketed with the colorful creatures cards. 

She looked up at me. "Are you ok? I can make you some soup or something before we play." 

I felt a smile form and nodded. "soup please." 

Charlie hopped up and hopped to the kitchen. I wasn't really that hungry, but she did offer and there was no was I was going to pass it up. I listened to the clatter of the pots and pans. I've never had anything made by her, but I'm hoping it tastes good. 

"So I heard from a reliable source that we're going to fly past Earth." 

This was surprising since the pilots and captains made it crucial to never fly near Earth. Many people felt great sorrow when they thought about Earth, but seeing it.. Could cause even more grief. 

"Are you sure that's right?" I ask, knowing her sources were never wrong. But maybe, just maybe it would be this time. 

" Positive. I think they're deploying a research team." 

"Research team?" 

"Yeah you know. To see what the Earth is like now and if or how we can get it habitable again." 

I frowned. Even if the Earth became habitable, wouldn't we just mess it up again? No, I think this time, us survivors will find a way to make it stay peaceful. There was already a branch that is in charge. The Unity Troop. 

They were good at their jobs to say in the least. There's no crime, no weapons, and everyone on this ship is either sympathetic, in their own world or has a facade of kindness. The prices of food and utilities are fair, and the medical attention is free for everyone. I like this peaceful age. There's less to worry about. 

I got up from my seat on the floor and walked over to the kitchen. It wasn't necessarily large but it was spacious enough for at least 4 people comfortably. Charlie was focusing on the noodles in the boiling water. I lean against the counter and watch her. 

From behind she had an average body shape. Not that I'm complaining, I like her regardless. 

I couldn't tell if she knew. And I definitely couldn't tell if she liked me... It would be nice if she did. Only time will tell. Hopefully I can get the courage to tell her someday. 

Charlie turned off the stove and finished preparing the soup, putting it in a bowl and putting it on the table. 

"come, feast." she said plopping on the couch and picking up the remote. 

I grabbed a fork and walked over, picked up my bowl and sat beside her. I started eating and felt her head rest on my shoulder as she turned the t.v on. I knew I was blushing and was glad she was focused on flipping channels. 

We sat like this for a few hours before both dozing into a sleep.


	5. Chapter Four (Dean)

A week passed since I'd seen the trench coat guy and rumors have been flying around like gossip in a hair salon. Every one has been talking about how we're going to go past Earth. I can't help but wonder if that's such a great idea. People are going to be all crazy. 

I sat on the couch in the lounge. I didn't usually hang out here, but I'll be damned if I missed seeing the Earth. And the lounge had the best view. Sammy and his little girlfriend were sitting at the window talking about something nerd related. I was surprised Sammy had game. Even though whenever I asked about their relationship he'd say they were just friends. Sammy was so obviously crushing on the chick. 

I looked out one of the windows and took in the blackness of space. It was extremely depressing to look at. And if the techs hadn't created scenery images to show on the windows, I think everyone would just loose their shit. 

It was then that I looked across the lounge to see the trench coat guy. He wasn't wearing it today. Instead he was wearing sweat pants and a hoodie. It was a good look on him. Wait, what? Ok this wasn't normal. Was I .. checking this guy out? I need a drink, or something. 

The guy looked over and our eyes met. I could feel my stomach knot. 

His face turned a slight red as we stared into one another's souls. He wouldn't like what he saw in mine. When I gave him a small smile, he returned it with one just as small and walked over. 

"H..Hello." 

"Hello again." 

"It's been awhile.." he said sitting on the sofa across from me. 

"It has been. You know you ran off before telling me your name." 

His face flushed darker red this time, as though he had been looming over that fact himself. 

"Yeah.. I had to get to class... My name is Castiel Angelos." he smiled. It was probably the cutest smile I'd seen. And that's saying something. 

"Dean Winchester." 

"I know..." when I raised my eyebrow he continued "I um.. Saw your I.D in your wallet..." 

I nodded in understanding. That made complete sense. 

"Did you hear.. We might be passing by Earth?" he spoke softly and with the noise of the loungers it was getting harder to hear him. I got up and sat next to him. 

"What was that?" 

"We um.. Might pass the Earth." 

"Ah, that's what you said. Yeah, I heard about that. I don't know if it's a good idea." 

"Why not?" he looked at me then looked down at his hands. 

"People could start to go crazy about it." 

I looked down at him as he thought about this. A frown came to his face and he looked up at me. 

"Do you really think they will?" 

"Humans are still humans. We still want what we can't have. The Earth is something everyone wants, but no one can have. Wouldn't you go crazy?" 

"I see your point..." 

"Exactly." 

"Dean! Come look!!" Sammy's voice over threw the chatting patrons and both Castiel and myself got up and went to the large windows. 

There she was. Planet Earth. The green of the land was now a variant of brown. And the blue oceans seemed black. I put my hands on the glass and uttered quietly. 

"No... It shouldn't look like that..." 

Besides me I could hear Castiel's disdain over the planet's apocalyptic state as well. 

"Dean..." Sam's voice was shaking and he hid his face against my back. 

"It's going to be ok buddy... I promise..." I knew I was sort of lying. I couldn't promise him this. Not honestly. Not when I felt this digging in the pit of my stomach that told me something bad was going to happen. 

And then, as if to confirm my suspicions, the lights all shut off and the ship jolted to a stop. we were now coasting slowly in an un-manned direction. 

Castiel and I exchanged glances. He felt the bad vibe too. I turned and placed my hands on Sam's shoulders. 

"Listen to me Sam, take Charlie and go back to the apartment. Use your phones as a flashlight until you get there. Lock the door and stay in that hidden hatch in your closet." 

Sam gave me a concerned look and started to say, "Bu-" 

"No Sam, please just do as I ask. I want you safe. Everyone is panicking and I don't need anything happening to you two. Got it?" 

He stared at me silently, begging me to come with him through his eyes. when I didn't budge he took Charlie's hand and ran through the crowd to the apartment section. I looked at Castiel. 

"You should go home too." 

"No.. I I'm going wherever you're going." 

I shook my head. "It's too dangerous." 

He stiffened a little and balled his hands into fists. "No, I don't care. I'm going and you can't tell me otherwise." 

He was dead set on this, so I gave in and turned the screen of my phone on bright. 

"If you're coming then make sure you're useful and don't chicken out if it gets tough." I warned. "Or I'll kick your ass." 

He nodded and took out his keys which had a little flashlight. He clicked it on and followed as I headed to the engine room. The t 

Tension of the other passengers rose and screams pierced our ears. I felt Castiel's hand hold the back of my shirt as people pushed past us to god knows where. 

When we got to the door I put my phone in my pocket and looked at Castiel. He shined the light at the key pad and I entered the 6 digit code. when the light shined green and the door unlocked. Thank god at least the lock system was still functioning. I opened the door and held it open. Castiel walked inside and looked around. 

"What are we doing here?" 

"This is what powers the ship. If we can get the engines and generators working again, the pilots can fly the ship." I said walking in behind him. 

"That makes sense." 

I began go check the machinery. It was all destroyed. I sighed, even I can't fix this. I ran a hand through my hair. 

"I can't fix any of this." 

"Maybe we can talk to the pilots?" He asked looking at the steaming machines. It was a good idea. Since it was unusual that the pilots didn't call in about the situation. 

"Come on Cass, we have quite the walk to the front of the ship." I picked up the emergency flash lights and handed one to Castiel. 

He took it and blinked. "Cass?" 

"Yeah it's a nic-name." I said walking to the door and holding it open again. He walked out and waited. I stepped out and locked the door. I thought for a moment which direction the front was in, and began to walk. I felt Castiel's hand hold the back of my shirt again. It was quiet in these hallways, because only employees traveled this was. Only our footsteps and breathing. 

"Do you think it's just an accident?" 

"Probably. There isn't anyone that would purposely strand us in space." 

I knocked on the door to the control room. There was no answer so I knocked again. 

"Hey." I said loudly, thinking maybe they couldn't hear. Still there was no answer. 

That was enough. I opened the door and a pungent smell of death hit our noses. We both covered our mouths and noses with our arms and shined the lights in. It was nothing like I'd ever seen. The pilots were all shredded. Castiel backed away and tried not to puke. I walked further in to see if there were any survivors. It made no sense. They went near the Earth, now they're all dead. I looked out the giant window and the blackness seemed to swallow us. 

That's when it appeared. A larger ship, it's not one I've seen before. And I have an instant sick feeling that they're not here to help us.


	6. Chapter Five

Dean looked at the door and walked out standing in front of Castiel. He placed his hands on his shoulder supportively.

“You ok Cass?” Dean asked.

Castiel looked up at him and took a deep breath.

“I’ll be ok. We should find the captains.”

Dean nodded and they headed over to the captains quarters. After cracking open the door, the similar scent of death filled their noses. Castiel leaned against the wall and shook with a growing fear.

“They’re... They’re dead too... Aren’t they..?” He asked, his voice shaking.

With a deep breath, Dean opened the door all the way. He took a step in and looked around. All the captains lay sprawled across the floor. The puddles of blood looked more like red oceans than puddles.

Dean examined the bodies and took one of their access passes. Then he walked out of the room and closed the door.

“They’re all dead…”

Castiel put hands over his mouth in a silent gasp. “What are we going to do now?”

“There was a ship when I looked out the window, but first we have to get everyone to calm down. Let’s head back to the control room and start from there.”

Castiel nodded in agreement. And with that the two walked the empty hallways back to the control room. This time Castiel joined him in the room, covering his nose and averting his eyes from the bodies.

“I’ll tell everyone to calm down first.” Dean said pushing the button to turn on the loudspeaker. “Attention everyone on the Galaxy Mercury, this is Dean, I’m in the control cabin and am telling everyone to remain calm and to go into your homes. We are working to get the ship running again, so please bear with us.” With that, Dean turned off the loudspeaker and switched to the radio system. After finding the channel the enormous mystery ship was using Dean once again spoke.

“Hello, this is Galaxy Mercury. Do you copy?”

“Yes loud and clear. This is the Destroyer. The time of peace is over.” The voice on the other side was deep and a bit menacing. But before Dean had the chance to say anything, the Destroyer turned on its thrusters and rammed the ship. Castiel fell into Dean who caught him and held him close, using the wheel to keep from falling. The ship twirled as is was sent hurdling to the Earth.

Castiel held onto Dean, thoughts of death running through his head like a marathon runner.

‘If this was my last moment at least I’m with Dean’ he thought.

When the ship finally stopped it threw Dean and Castiel, and everyone else on the ship, back.

“You ok?” Dean asked Castiel shifting so his back wasn’t against the corner of the panel.

“Yeah, are you ok?”

“I’m awesome..”

“People are definitely going to worry now.” Castiel said getting up, and helping Dean to his feet.

Dean looked out the window and waited for the dust clear. When it did the barren wasteland of Earth surrounded them.

“We’re on Earth…”

“ We..We are…” Castiel stared out the window trying to gather his thoughts.

Dean turned the loud speaker on again.

“Everyone, please remain calm, if you were injured in the jolt, please go to the medical ward carefully. Any men or woman 18 or older willing to help please go to the auditorium.” Dean turned off the loud speaker and took Castiel’s hand. “Come on.”

Castiel blushed as they headed to the auditorium hand in hand. When they arrived, a group had already gathered outside the auditorium.

“Thank you for coming.” Dean said using the captain’s pass card to unlock the door. Castiel held the door open as Dean walked inside and the others followed. Dean walked onto the stage and to the podium. He waited until everyone was inside and Castiel had closed the door before beginning.

“I know everyone is curious as to what’s going on… The pilots and captains are dead.”

The room filled with shouts, whispers and gasps of shock. Once they settled Dean continued.

“The generators and engines are broken and a ship called the Destroyer rammed us.. Now we’re crashed on Earth. We’re going to need to get the generators fixed and-“

“Why should we listen to you? You’re just a kid. There are plenty of people that are more suitable to make decisions.” An older man wearing a baseball cap said standing up. Some of the older guys nodded in agreement. Dean pondered for only a second before answering.

“You older guys are used to old war fighting, and sure you can use old weapons and all that. But this is a ship filled with younger people. We know this generations technology better than any of you and you can’t deny that. We can better utilize the technology we have to make new weapons. We can come up with new strategies based on the situation we’re in now. Not only that, but we have more reason to fight. This is our future on line we’re going to have to live through whatever outcomes for the rest of our lives. And we aren’t reduced to in box thinking.”

“Our generation was raised to get the Earth back. And now we’re here, it’s time to put all the lessons and knowledge to work.” Castiel added.

The man nodded. “ I guess that makes sense. Just don’t be an idjit and mess it all up.” He sat back down. “If you’re going to be the leader you better be prepared to give it your all boy.”

“I am. I want Sammy to live on Earth again and be whatever it is he wants to be. I know this isn’t a game. I’m old enough to know that.” Dean said confidently. Castiel smiled.

It was Crowley that stood up now. His sight dead set on Castiel, his mouth grinning from ear to ear.

“You’re going to need a lead researcher if you want to get the Earth progressing. I nominate Castiel Angelos.”

Castiel blinked as he heard his name and looked at Crowley.

“Me?”

“Yes of curse. I mean you do have the highest grade and you’ve read everything in the books. You know my research inside and out. Oh and let’s not forget that you’re dream is to fix the Earth, right?”

Castiel’s face flushed and everyone had their attention on him. He wasn’t used to so many eyes on him. He nodded mostly, because that’s all his body would allow him to do in such an awkward position.

“Then it’s settled. Dean will be the leader and Castiel the lead researcher.” Crowley smiled in his triumph of getting the two closer and sat back down.

With the leads set, they began to plan. This would be the start of new civilization on Earth.


	7. Chapter Six

It had been 4 months since they crashed on Earth and they made quite the progression. Castiel and his members had managed to put up a force field to keep in the newly cleaned area in which they were now living in. The soil, air and water were all sanitized and now was safe to touch and consume.

Grass, flowers, trees now covered the area and grew by the day. They even released the animals, insects and fish that they had in the sanctuary to keep them from going extinct. The ecosystem had been flourishing ever since.

Dean had a cemetery and a church built. The cemetery was only used for the captains, pilots and fallen patients so far but having an area for that purpose was highly beneficial. The church was for the new faith that everyone had put together. It was bits and pieces of everyone’s faith.

There was now a small group assembled, named Alpha, used to go out and explore the surrounding areas. When out, they would check the conditions of the soil, air and water. They would also collect any usable materials, such as metal or technological remains. The group was lead by Bobby. Who had at first not believed Dean was fit to be leader, but was soon convinced.

The ship itself was running properly. However they decided to stay on Earth and use the ship as a main base. It seemed like a castle now. Holding the residents and containing the school and shops within.

The settlement, now called Summerlin after the previous captain Allen Summerlin, was a beautiful oasis in a planet of despair and ruin.

In all these 4 months they haven’t seen, nor heard from any of the other ships. It was unsettling, But Dean knew he’d have to come up with something soon.


	8. Chapter Seven (Castiel)

I sat down in the tent that was used for meetings between Bobby, Dean and myself. Today, it was just me and Dean. We were sitting across on another and Dean was looking at the map that Alpha had put together.

“We can continue to expand. Not quickly, but so far the surrounding areas are low risk and won’t take too long to clean.” I told him. He nodded, though I feel like he wasn’t really listening to me. He seemed focused on something else. “Dean?”

He looked up at me. “Yeah?”

“Is everything alright?” I asked concerned.

“Yeah, I’m just worried about what to do about the quietness of the other ships.” He said with a sigh.

“Right.. do you think you could send people to investigate? We do have those little personal ships.”

He sat up straight. I guess he liked my idea.

“That’s a great Idea Cass. I’ll have to get another team assembled. Alpha is out on a run this week.”

I nodded and his gaze turned gentle. I loved when he looked at me like that. It made my heart race.

“How are things with you? You know like personally.” It was the first time someone had asked me how I was for all these months, and it being Dean made it all the better.

“I’m good. I’m really happy that we’re here. I get to put my dream into action. And sometimes I fall asleep out here and when I get to wake up to the sun! Oh it’s amazing.”

He chuckled as he watched me. He stood up, and ruffled my hair.

“ That’s good to hear. I’m going to assemble a new team.” He said before leaving me alone in the tent.

I wondered if he knew how I felt about him. And what he thought about me. Does he like me? God I hope so. Even if it’s not the same amount that I like him. How much DO I like him? A lot. Definitely.

My face warmed as I imagined him kissing me. My day dream was cut short however with a voice I dreaded hearing.

“Castieeeel” Her voice chimed.

“Yes Jo?” I asked reluctantly, looking up at her.

“I came to ask you some things.” She replied sitting down where Dean was.

“About what?” I asked.

“Dean” She answered with a small smile. I don’t know if she knew my feelings, but she clearly knows I don’t want to talk about him.

“…What about him?”

“Is he single?”

“I don’t know…” Yes he was. His brother told me Dean hadn’t dated anyone for a very long time.

“Well, do you know what kind of girl he likes? Or what he likes so I can try to get closer to him? Since you two are almost together all the time.”

“Sorry.. We don’t talk about that kind of stuff…” Which isn’t a complete lie. Seeing as I like him and not any of the girls, talking about girls with him would be rather counterproductive. I did learn that he likes pies, burgers and an old car that his father owned. He talked about the car with lit up eyes and such passion that I always stared at him like I was in some kind of trance.

I’d asked Bobby if he could keep an eye out for one during their explorations. Though I know it’s highly unlikely they’ll ever find one. Still, on the off chance there was one in this area, I want Dean to have it.

Jo rolled her eyes and sighed with frustration.

“Damn it Castiel, you’re so useless.”

“Sorry…” I said standing up. “We’re both very busy trying to make the world livable again… Dating would just be a distraction.” I walked out, not wanting any more to do with that conversation.

I went to the research center and Crowley waved.

“Hello.”

“Hi. How’s the bloom going?” Crowley leaned against the desk he was standing behind and looked at me expectantly.

“The new harvest is growing well. If we keep fertilizing it and have the-“

“Not that bloom.” Crowley said cutting me off.

I tilted my head a bit confused. There wasn’t much else bloom could be referring to.

“The bloom between you and Winchester.”

I blushed, and laughed a little.

“There isn’t anything going on between us. What would make you think something like that? You’re such a crazy old man.”

“You’re as red as a tomato; you two are constantly together and making goo-goo eyes at one another. I won’t tell anyone about it. But you know, you should tell him.” With that he stood up straight and left.

I took a deep breath and started to get to work. We don’t make goo-goo eyes at each other... Not that I know of anyway... And in order for that to happen… Dean would have to like me… Or be attracted to me in some way. And he wasn’t, right?


	9. Chapter Eight (Dean)

I called a meeting to assemble the new team to go into space. I had the members of Alpha and all the reserves in the auditorium. When everyone was seated I began.

“I asked all of you here because I need a second team to go out and check the status of any other ships. We haven’t had any contact with them for awhile and it bothers me.”

“A second team is a good idea. I nominate Ellen to be the head of the next group. She’s smart, reliable and can lead like no one’s business.” Bobby said.

I nodded and looked at Ellen. She was an older woman, but I wouldn’t dare say that to her face. She was a good choice for the head of the team. Now I just needed a name.

“Ok, Ellen could you be the head of Omega?”

She grinned and nodded. “Of course.”

“We’re going to need a guild hall. Somewhere for the troops to store materials, and living space.” Bobby said looking at me. I blinked.

“Why are you telling me that?”

“Well you’re pretty much like the king or president or something. You’re the leader of this whole settlement.” He explained. I guess I never thought of that, I knew I was kind of in charge, but I didn’t realize it was over everyone.

“Everyone pretty much feels the same about it. You’re a good leader. And we’re glad it was you that stepped up.” Ellen said.

I smiled. It was nice that everyone supported my leadership. If they all saw me as a king like power holder, than I’m going to do a damn good job protecting everyone and continue to expand the lush land. Hopefully when I pass away, whoever takes over keeps working at it.

“Well… I’ll add the guild hall to the list. I’ll have to appoint a master builder and we’ll continue to build things for the settlement. For now you should go ahead and prepare your next routes.”

Bobby and Ellen nodded and left the auditorium with the others.

“King huh…” I said aloud to myself.

"Don’t get a fat head.” A voice said from the door way. I looked up to see Sammy standing there looking at me.

“What do you want Sammy?” I asked walking over.

“You have access to everywhere right? Because you’re the leader…” He asked. He looked a bit anxious and fidgeted unlike usual.

“I believe so. Why? What’s on your mind?” I asked, placing a hand on his shoulder in a small attempt to ease his anxiety.

“Does.. Does that include the medical ward? Where mom and dad are?”

My eyes widened. I’d been so busy that I had forgotten about going there. But Sammy was right. I did have access, and I was going to see them.

I took Sammy’s hand and we both ran to the medical ward. When we got to the entrance I stopped and looked at the guard.

“Let us in.”


	10. Chapter Nine (Sam)

"I'm sorry, but I strongly advise you don't go in." The guard at the door said. "The doctors are at risk themselves just being in the same place as them, we can't let you in.' 

I looked up at Dean who did not at all see satisfied with that reply. 

"I'm the leader of this settlement now. And you have to let me in. I don't want to use unnecessary violence, but I will if you make me." 

I put my hand on Dean's arm to try and calm him down, but I was getting more anxious with every second. I ended up holding onto his sleeve instead. 

"You won't like what you find beyond this door. The previous captains made it very clear that no one but doctors should come beyond this point. Please just turn around." 

"I don't care what the old captains wanted. They aren't here any more, nor are they in charge. Now let us through." Dean took a step forward and the guard let out a deep breath before opening the door. 

Dean walked through the door and I followed closely behind him. The hallway was lined with windows and metal doors. It seemed more like a mental hospital than a hospital for those physically injured. Or maybe it was more like a torture hospital. Not that I've ever honestly seen any of those places, but from descriptions I've heard and read it seemed fitting. 

From the windows, we could see the patients. Two beds per room, a sickly pale person on each. Most of the people were in a coma, which was a rumor now confirmed. But there were others that sat up in their beds weakly attempting some small feat. Whether it was reading, sewing or watching T.V. 

Dean stopped when we got to the end of the hallway. I stepped into him then took a step back rubbing my nose and looking at the tag on the door that read 'Winchester'. This was it, after so many years, finally we'd get to see our parents once again. Even if they were in a coma, or sickly colored, I didn't care. I just desperately wanted to see their faces again. 

A doctor walking out of another room looked over to see us and stood by the door. He scanned his card which unlocked the door. Dean opened the door slowly after a deep breath. 

We both walked in, the doctor stepped in as well, probably to make sure nothing bad would happen. The curtains, unlike for the other patients, were closed. Dean walked to the curtains and opened them up so both beds were showing. 

I stared at the faces of the man and woman laying unconscious in the beds marked John and Mary. My whole body shook as the realization hit me. I could barely hear Dean curse and flip out on the doctor. It was impossible. 

These people, were not our parents. They were clearly two different people. They had the basic description of our parents, but we knew, these were not the people we were raised by. 

My head started to spin and I felt a force pulling me out the door. A flood pf tears started to make there way down my face as my sight of the couple got further and further until it was gone completely. I stumbled repeatedly as Dean pulled me towards our apartment. 

When we got into the apartment Dean let my hand go and sat me on the couch before pacing back and forth. I wiped my eyes and took a deep breath. How could there be different people in the beds for our parents? Was it just a mistake and our parents were in the room of whoever that couple was? Or was something more sinister behind it? 

"Dean... What's going on?" I asked looking up, when I finally composed myself. 

"I don't know Sammy... I really don't know." He stood in front of where I was sitting on the couch and kneeled down putting his hands on my shoulders. "But I promise you, I will find out. I will find our parents and you will see them again. Just be a little more patient." 

I looked into his eyes sadly and he pulled me into a hug. I hid my face against him and tried not to cry again. 

"It's ok Sammy. It's all going to be ok. I know you miss them, I'm going to get them back to you. No matter what I have to do." 

"Thank you Dean... I know you will. You're the best brother anyone could ask for. I'm happy I'm not alone." 

His hug got a little tighter and then he moved me back, a big grin on his face. 

"I am the brother aren't I?" 

I puffed my cheeks, "When you're not being egotistical." 

He laughed at pet my head. 

"You're probably right. And you're a pretty cool baby brother Sammy." He stood up and headed to the door. "I'll be back later. Be a good Sammy and don't make too much of a mess for me ok?" 

I nodded and watched as he left. The apartment became colder to me as soon as the door closed behind him. I know his smile was just to make me feel better and I know he was going to hit something, or unfortunately someone if they got in his way. I took out my phone and called Charlie. 

It rang for a bit before she answered. 

"Hello Samster" She sang.It made me smile a bit. 

"Hi Charlie. Do you want to come hang out?" 

"Of course I do! I'll be over in a bit. I thought you were going to bug pie boy." 

I plopped over on the couch and closed my eyes. I loved the sound of her voice, especially when I'm alone. 

"Something came up..." 

"Ah, I see. I'll be there in a sec. I was near your apartment anyway so you're lucky mister." 

Other than having my brother and Charlie, I didn't feel at all lucky. 

"How far away are you?" I asked, just as there was a knock. 

"You tell me Samster." 

I hopped up and went to the door. I opened it and smiled at the red headed beauty that stood before me. 

"Very close." I said hanging up my phone. 

"Good guess." Charlie said, smiling back. 

She looked me over for a second then wiggled past me, into the apartment. I closed the door and went to the couch, sitting down. 

"So what's the matter?" She asked sitting beside me. 

I blinked a few times trying to figure out how she knew so quickly. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Samster, I know you better than you think. I know there is something wrong. What happened?" 

I debated telling her, but gave in and began to tell her all about the terrible experience Dean and I just lived through. The tears I thought were gone, had made a reappearance and Charlie put her arms around me holding my head close to her heart. 

She was warm and I could hear her heart beat. It was soothing and like a child I started to calm down. Her soft hands stroked my head as she began to hum quietly. Charlie always knew what to do to make me feel better, she was always here for me. We've been friends for so long... But I want to be more. It wasn't a spontaneous feeling either, I've felt like this for a while. 

I want to be with her. More than anything. But what I do if she rejected me, and we weren't friends anymore? How could I function without such an important piece of my life? I can't be selfish, I don't want to ruin what we have. Until I know what she feels, I'll keep my feelings to myself. 

We stayed like this until we both fell asleep.


	11. Chapter Ten

Dean walked through the hallways with the temper of a detonated time bomb. He was so pissed he wanted to murder someone. Preferably the captains that kept such a big secret from him. His parents weren't in those beds. He doubted they were even alive at this point. 

Castiel walking in the opposite direction noticed Dean, and a smile formed on his face. But it quickly turned into a worried frown as the distance closed between them. 

"Dean..." he began. Dean looked at Castiel and his anger died down a little. He slowed his pace to a stop. 

Castiel stood in front of him and placed a hand on Dean's arm gently. 

"Is everything ok?" 

"No, no it's not Cass. The captains kept a huge secret from me and I want to punch something." 

"The captains? What could they have been hiding from you?" 

Dean ran a hand through his own hair as he let out a deep sigh. 

"Sam and I went to visit our parents in the medical part of the ship and when we got there... The people in the beds weren't our parents." as he spoke it aloud, Dean could feel his irritation rising. 

Castiel took Dean's hands in his and looked him in the eyes. 

"We'll get to the bottom of it. I'll help any way I cam. You just tell me what I need to do." 

Dean thought for a minute then smiled. And with a swift, gentle movement, he brought Castiel's hand up to his lips. Castiel blinked as he processed what was going on, then blushed. 

"Thank you Cass, you're always here when I need you." Dean said releasing Castiel's hand. "I would be a mess without you." 

Castiel drew his hand close holding it to his heart. It felt warm after receiving a kiss from Dean and holding it close to himself made it even warmer. 

"You don't have to thank me Dean. I want to help. You're -" just as Castiel was about to finish, Jo came up from behind him. 

"Hey Dean, I wanted to discuss something with you. Think you could spare a few minutes?" she asked standing besides Castiel. 

Dean looked between the two of them and nodded. 

"Sure, Cass I'll talk to you later, make sure you finish that sentence when I see you again." Dean smiled, making Castiel's heart skip a beat, then he walked off with Jo beside him. 

If he was going to win Dean's affections he would have to destroy Jo in theoretical battle. He took a deep breath and headed to the captain's quarters. It had been a long time since he'd been anywhere near the navigational area of the ship, and he wasn't completely sure if he was ready to be there again. But he knew he had to find some answers about Dean's parents. That was where he had the upper hand against Jo. He was clarified to go any place he desired. 

The captains quarters were untouched, dusty and cold. It made a shiver run down Castiel's spine. He took his flashlight off his key ring and turned it on. 

'If I can find a journal, or log of some kind...' Castiel thought as he searched shelves, Desks, and lockers. 

Just as he was going to give up hope, he noticed the back board of the bookcase was a little off. Castiel walled over to the book case and examined it further. It seemed like it was covering a spot on the wall, more than supporting the books on the shelves. 

Castiel placed his flashlight on the desk beside the bookcase so he could still see as he used all his strength to push the bookcase away from the door. 

After taking a small break to catch his breath, Castiel turned to the wall where 8 thick leather cased books were placed. Could these be just what he was looking for? He sure hoped so. 

He grabbed his flashlight and looked at the books. They were marked each by number on the spines. And under each number was a symbol that Castiel had never seen before, but he had a sick feeling he was going to see it a hell of a lot more.


	12. Chapter Eleven (Dean)

Jo followed close behind me as we walked to the lounge. Honestly I wanted to continue where I was with Cass, but I know deep down I shouldn't. I should be with a woman. No, right now I shouldn't even be focusing on anything romantic. Not that I'm romantic anyway. But I should be focusing on finding out what the hell is going on with my parents. 

I sat in a chair that made me sink down into the cushion. Jo sat across from me, and seemed to accomplish not sinking into her seat. 

"So what did you want to discuss with me?" I asked re-positioning myself. 

"Everyone has been really patient and we think it's time to have small break and celebrate. Maybe we should have a new holiday or something." she leaned closer despite the table settled between us. 

A new holiday where we could all have some fun would be good for the civilians. She was right that they'd been very patient. They deserved a day of celebration. 

I rubbed my chin thinking of a more detailed holiday. 

"We can have the same holidays as we used to. But we'll change labor day to next week Monday. The weekend can be taken off as well as Monday. Everyone should relax and I'll have a barbecue set up in the cafeteria." 

She smiled ear to ear as she hopped up clasping her hands together. 

"Dean you're the best! Everyone will be so happy." her voice was loud and caught the attention of people hanging about. They looked over, some more obvious than others. Jo planted a kiss on my cheek. 

"I'm going to go tell everyone the great news!" she chimed before running off. 

I stood up and stretched, ignoring the eyes watching me. I headed to apartment and was surprised to see Cass by the door. He held several old books and looked very anxious. 

I walked over and tapped his shoulder. He jumped, startled by the sudden contact and whipped around quickly. I saw relief flow over his face as he realized it was just me and he took a deep breath. 

"I think I found something that might tell us what's going on." he whispered. My eyes widened and I looked around. If I brought him inside there was a chance Sam would hear. I wasn't sure what was in these books and I couldn't chance that. I placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"Let's go to your place." 

He stared at me as though I had spoken some foreign enchantment. I snapped my fingers in his face to snap him back and he started walking. I followed, watching him walk. He was really adorable from behind. He was even cuter from the front. 

I always want to just give him a big hug and never let him go. Hell maybe one day I would. I should see how he'd react first. 

Cass stopped at the end of a hallway and I just noticed in time that he did. I paused and took a step back as he fumbled balancing the books and getting his keys. I shook my head and took them from him and his face flushed with a small smile. 

"Thank you..." he murmured as he unlocked the door and pulled it open so I could enter. 

I passed through the door and looked around his apartment. It was significantly smaller than mine and was only a kitchen, a large space and an add on bathroom. The large room had a couch, that I assume turns into a bed, a coffee table, a t.v, a chair in the corner and a few bookcases filled with books or plants. 

"Nice place." 

"Thank you..." He whispered walking in behind me and closing the door. He took the books from me and walked to the couch, setting them on the coffee table. I moved the chair from the corner and put it in front of the coffee table across from Cass. 

"So... What do you think is inside the books?" He asked staring at them. I shrugged. 

"Only one way to find out." I replied picking up the first book opening it. I began reading it aloud.


	13. Chapter Twelve -Book One-

= February 17, 2593. Chicago battle ground= 

"They're coming! Everyone get ready!" 

Low humming of helicopters filled the air. Soldiers stood in a line stretching across the barren road. It had been a year since the attacks began. 

"Team two and three, clear out all the buildings! Make sure there are no civilians!" 

The once populated city was now a rubble filled battle field. No one was safe. The world was beginning a war that would mark doom for generations to come. 

Once the teams cleared out all the buildings, the helicopters were already in sight. Firearms in the ready position, the soldiers aimed, then fired. Each helicopter in the sky came spiraling down one by one. It was like a storm of fire and metal. The soldiers then ran over to the crashes to make sure there were no survivors. Because if there was, it meant death to one of their own. 

This war wasn't like all the others. There wasn't countries that stayed to themselves. If they wanted to survive, they had to pick a side a fight. No where was truly safe. Civilians were cramped into safe houses. Children and woman pulled from their homes, and shoved into the closest safe house. Men forced to fight, because everyday more soldiers perished. 

Jobs outside of soldiers, factories, and care takers within clinics and safe houses were lost. The justice system crumbled and the chaos was similar to a free for all. 

When the all clear signal was given, the soldiers moved on in their patrol. A mighty force of men they were. But would it be enough to keep the U.S free from the invaders. 

 

=May 3, 2593= 

It's been a few months and the fighting has died down. There are over 10,000 injured in the U.S, 30,000 missing and over 50,000 confirmed dead. The numbers in other countries are even worse. The whole country of Sweden was wiped out. Along with many other small countries. 

Prisoners of war were tortured and treated poorly. Many committed suicide within the first week of their containment. 

The biggest news however is a new discovery of potentially the most harmful disease. Sightings of purple fingertips and pale skin in China began this investigation. To get more information, one would have to visit the labs there. Which is difficult without a very good connection. 

 

=May 28 2593 Beijing, China= 

It seems China is in worse condition than the U.S. Over half of their population are dead or dying. The labs have been focusing of the new disease. 

It had been named MRSK-1. The patients start by getting a terrible cough, and their fingertips beginning to change to the purple color. The second stage which happens in about a week or two, is the paling of the skin and hair drying out to a straw like state. By stage two the patients were coughing blood and so weak they could no longer move. At stage three the fingertips are a deep purple and the patient has no appetite, resulting in a sudden thinning. The patient's face gains a sickly greenish tint. And days later they pass away. 

It turns out the MRSK-1 outbreak originated in Russia. It spread from the soldiers held prisoner. No one knows where those men contracted it from. And no one knows how to cure it. 

The allies of China are researching MRSK-1 day and night. The patients all willingly agree to be test subjects in hopes to cure this mysterious disease. 

 

=August 23, 2593 Moscow, Russia= 

A once busy city, now mountains of rubble. No buildings stood for as far as the eyes could see. There were cleared areas where tents and make shift homes were built. 

The civilians that were still healthy took precautions to limit the spread of MRSK-1. They wore surgical masks and gloves, cremated the deceased, and as soon as someone began coughing they were taken to the medical tents. 

Victoria, a beautiful Russian doctor, explained that the virus had seemed to originate in a young boy who had been reported kidnapped by his parents. 

The new mystery was how did this boy get the virus and who were the people that kidnapped him. 

 

=August 24, 2593= 

The investigators have suspicions that a cult known as The Men of Letters, may be behind the kidnapping. However this is pure speculation. It will be hard to determine whether or not it truly is there doing. 

The Men of Letters have been around for hundreds of years and are known for their incredible smarts. They have knowledge of things that normal people could never begin to comprehend. 

How does one become a Man of Letters? Who is in charge? Someone has to know the answers. There had to be a way. 

An old man of about 70, came forward, claiming to be a Man of Letters. He wouldn't share any of their secrets no matter how hard he was pressed. Instead he chose one person to replace him within the group. He will only tell that person how to find the others, and if the person tries to betray the group, they'll be killed instantly. 

 

=September 3 2593 M.O.L Building= 

Deep down in a mountain, protected by series of tunnels laid the foundation of the Men of Letters. 

The base was large and held everything they needed to survive. There was also a lab, but only highly trusted members could enter. The leader, referred to as "Father", was never seen by new members. Trust had to be gained and once that trust was gained, a new plethora of information could be discovered. 

 

=January 14, 2594= 

It's been a few months and it seems the men trust me quite a lot. I've learned about the secrets of the past and am steadily heading towards more recent events. 

Father seems to have a perfected theory call the linchpin theory. He can decipher what small event will cause a much bigger and large scale event. Such as wars. 

I don't know for sure, but I think they are behind this war as well. It's a dangerous thought, and I don't dare tell another soul. But, I can in fact find out as much as I can. 

The men of Letters are dangerous, and will bring the world to ruin. They must be stopped. 

 

=March 2, 2594= 

I've been allowed to leave the base. Apparently once Father is certain you won't speak of the affairs of the Men of Letters, you can leave the base to have an average life. 

With my new found freedom, I ventured back to see Victoria. She was more than pleased to see me healthy and well. I took her to a park that had been restored for the children that were still healthy and not effected by MRSK-1. We talked for what seemed like an eternity. She is the only woman to have captured my heart so quickly. Though I suppose in this time, finding someone to spend the rest of what's predicted to be a short life would is something that everyone is doing as soon as possible. 

Victoria is trying her best to help victims effected by this epidemic, and I'm trying to discover the truth. She told me the virus has begun to spread to many other countries. No one is even focusing on fighting right now. Finding the cure and cause for this human slaughtering virus has been put on the front burner. 

Animals weren't experiencing any form of illness. Which was good because the animals to be eaten wouldn’t be spreading anything. 

 

=September 27, 2596= 

It's been a while since I've been able to write. Victoria and I have moved in together. It's not the traditional home of course, but it's one of the best ones that have been rebuilt so far. We're to get married in the Winter. 

The MRSK-1 epidemic has come to a stand still. There haven't been any new cases in over 8 months. I have discovered from my time as a Man of Letters, that this epidemic was a trial run for a much larger, more deadly, epidemic to come. It was initiated by Father and the Men of Letters. I fear for all humanity. A dark time is coming and everyone is just a pawn for the all mighty force of Father and his followers. 

 

=December 25, 2596= 

Today is a blessing. Not only is it Christmas, but Victoria and I have finally gotten married. As a gift, Father gave me vile of ocean blue liquid. Victoria and I were to drink half so we would forever be safe. I'm not sure how true this is, but if I want to keep my standing I'd have to do it. And we did. It was syrupy sweet and had a taste of blackberries. We didn't feel any different, which is good I suppose. 

Victoria is sleeping soundly as I write. The snow is falling outside the window and everything seems to be at peace. It's moments like this I hope my future kin can experience. 

 

=February 1, 2597= 

It's been a few months and there are still no effects from the blue drink. I was highly curious as to what was supposed to happen, so I asked a fellow colleague. He told me that the drink had no effects, rather it was a repellent to the MRSK virus. They had both the virus and the cure perfected. 

I'd never heard such terrifying news in all life. I was thankful that they trusted me enough to have the cure run through me and Victoria's veins, but if they had perfected this, it was only a matter of time before they would trigger the epidemic and begin the fall of humanity. 

 

=June 19, 2598= 

The Men of Letters have been preparing blueprints of ships. Large ships. That will carry all the remaining aspects of life. Most being the Men of Letters and their families. These ships will float around in space. Humans, animals, plants, art and literature will all be preserved. There are only 6 being built. 

Each will contain apartment like sections for healthy residents, a school area, a shopping area, a lounge, a cafeteria, a library, and of course the engine room and captain area. Father has a very complex plan and the world is going to play it's parts flawlessly. Even myself. I hate that no matter what choice I make, I will be doing exactly what he anticipated.


	14. Chapter Thirteen (Castiel)

Dean stared at the page, as I stared at him. We both had this mutual feeling of complete shock. This man has all the answers. Everything we needed was possibly contained in this nameless journal. 

He put it down and let out a deep breath before letting his eyes meet mine. 

"What the hell is going on?..." He asked. 

"The people in the medical ward... They must have this MRSK-1 virus. But, shouldn't they all be dead by now?" 

"Maybe not, remember this guy wrote that it was a trial run. What they have now is probably the finished product." he stood up and paced, then continued. "I didn't see the guys name anywhere. He'd be really old if he's still alive of course." 

I picked up the journal and gave it a quick look. There wasn't a name. But there were two tiny letters at the bottom of the inside back cover. 

"H.W." I read aloud, causing Dean to look my way. 

"H. W?" 

"Yes. It could be his initials. I mean, if he was part of this elaborate group, maybe writing the secrets and putting his name was risky. The only other real name is Victoria and even that might have been changed for precautions." I explained. 

Dean sat down once again and rubbed his chin thinking. 

"How can we find out who it is? Maybe he has some grandkids that'll be up to date on his war stories." 

"Do you think if we look for evidence of these Men of Letters, we can find some sort of documentation of the members?" I asked. 

"It's a long shot, but right now it's all we've got." 

I nodded and stood up. "We should start now. It'll be difficult without the other ships..." 

"Yeah, you're right. We'll have to work with what we've got until Nova hopefully finds the other ships. Make sure you hide those journals. I don't want anyone to know about them." he spoke as he headed to the door. 

"I will." 

He looked back and smiled at me and my heart skipped a beat. I smiled back. 

"I'll see you later Cass." 

"See you later..." 

With a quick wave he left. My apartment felt suddenly cold without him. I went to my room and got as average sized chest that had a lock. It was from my grandma, but I never had a reason to use it. 

I placed it on the table besides the books and took my keys out, flipped to a small ornate key and opened the chest. I placed the books so that the newest books, being from 8 up to 1, were on the bottom. Then I closed and locked it. 

Now the problem was finding a place to hide the chest. I thought for awhile and then remembered I had a secret nook behind one of the bookcases. 

I should have asked Dean to move it. Though I struggled moving it, I did indeed manage to do so. I opened it up and brought the chest over, placing it inside, and closing the nook. Once again I struggled but managed to move the bookcase back into place. 

If we could find this H.W or his relatives or maybe even one of the old Men of Letters, maybe we can cure the ill people and prevent any new ones. 

Our little town would grow even more because of the increase of people that would need jobs and have to buy things. We could essentially get further in the quest to restore the Earth. 

I smiled and decided to venture to the library. There were files there that might be able to help. And since I have high clearance, I can look at whatever I found necessary. 

The library was empty when I arrived except for the librarian and a student in high school reading comics. I went to the room that was locked and sealed and looked for the code box. I haven't been in here before, but Dean had given me the code in case I'd ever need it. 

Once I found it I pushed in the code and waited for the red light to turn green. After a moment that somehow felt like an eternity, the light changed to green and the door unlocked with a buzz. I let out a sigh of relief and headed inside. 

The records room was dark so I felt around for a light switch. I had an unsettling feeling as though I was being watched, and quickened my pace. Finally my fingers hit the plastic switch and the lights illuminated. I looked around, more so to clear my worries of being watched than to observe the room and nodded my head when it was clear. 

Now I had to find anything that would help. Maybe documents of people on the ship from the very first day. 

The cases were all labeled by date and luckily the first date was on a bottom shelf. Because I'm not incredibly tall. I pulled the case out and carried it to the table that was set up inside. After looking at how the case was closed, I opened it and began to read through the files. 

One after another the files were useless. There were no H.W's, but I did find Dean and his families files, so it wasn't a total waste. Each file contained a photo and a copy of legal documents, and a form that everyone filled out. I could tell Dean had to be the one to fill them out because his parents were marked as unconscious patients. 

He was an adorable little kid. He was kinda scruffy like he'd just gotten into a fight and he didn't smile but pouted instead. I knew I shouldn't, but I slipped his picture into my pocket and continued to look. 

It was about half an hour before I felt the weight of defeat start to weigh me down. I stood up and started to put everything back. In the corner of my eye, I noticed an older crate that was unmarked. After placing the files I held down on the table, I crossed the room and stood before the crate. I kneeled down and ran my fingers over the finely crafted wood. There had to be something inside here that would answer so many questions. 

Just as I went to open the lid, my phone went off. I would have ignored it, but it was Dean's ringtone. I stood up and took my phone out and answered. 

"Hello Dean. What is it?" 

"I need you to come to the navigation room, as fast as you can. We're getting a call from another ship." 

My eyes widened in shock. There hadn't been any communication with anyone else in a long time. Finally, another mass of people to bring a piece of the puzzle. 

"I'll be there in a second." I say before quickly hanging up and cleaning up the mess I had made. Once everything was back in their places I ran out of the room and up to the navigation room. I hope they're alright and not in danger of crashing. Or the ship that caused our crash. 

When I reached the navigation room I was extremely out of breath and leaned on the door frame as I made attempts to slow my breathing to normal. I could feel Dean's jade eyes watching me. Once I was sure I could speak without odd breaths in between words and walked into the room standing beside Dean. 

"What did they say?" 

"Permission to land." 

I looked up at him. "Did you give them permission yet?" 

Dean shook his head. 

"I was waiting for you." 

"You were? Why?" 

"Because your opinion is important to me. If you don't think we're ready for more peo-" 

"Tell them to land" I cut him off. "There might be more information of their ship and we'll have more resources and labor." 

Dean smiled. 

"You're so anxious. You're not trying to get new people so you can replace me are you?" 

My face grew hot and I looked away whispering. 

"I could never replace you..." 

I felt Dean's hand on my cheek before he turned my face to his. His eyes glistened as he gently smiled at me. My was racing from just looking at him. I wanted him to myself so much more than I ever wanted anything. He leaned closer and I closed my eyes unsure of what he was planning. When his touched left my skin I opened my eyes again to see him walking over to the microphone. 

I wanted him to kiss me. He was probably just teasing me anyway. Next time though, I'll kiss him and through him off.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

As I looked down at Castiel's face, I felt drawn to place my lips on his. There were a lot of things I wanted to do to Castiel. And I'd never thought of doing them to a guy before. I picked up the microphone and spoke. 

"This is Dean, leader of the Earth bound ship Galaxy Mercury. Do you copy? Over." 

We waited a few seconds before the woman's voice replied. 

"Yes I copy. This is Jody Mills, temporary authority of Lunar 213. We're running low on fuel and are requesting permission to land and refuel. Over." 

I was going to answer her, but Castiel stood next to me and started before me. 

"Permission granted. You can land to the South of our ship." He looked up at me and smiled. After a minute he realized something and added. "Over." 

"Roger that. Landing in approximately 3 hours and 30 minutes. Over." 

"Copy that. Over and out." I said placing the microphone back down. "We have 3 hours and 30 minutes until we have a ship full of guests." I told Cass. 

He grinned. "I can't wait. We'll have to convince them to stay." 

"Shouldn't be too hard, since staying on Earth and helping restore it is far more productive than floating around space." 

"That's true." 

Castiel moved away and looked me over. I looked at him and he looked away. Clearly he was still thinking about me going to kiss him. 

I will soon, I promise him in my head. I want it to be a better time, in a better place. It would be my first time kissing a guy. If I do this wrong, I could mess up our friendship. 

Castiel started for the door and I watched him curiously. He stopped in the doorway and turned back to look at me. 

"Let's go get things in order." He held out his hand. I smiled and placed my hand on his. Then he pulled me off the ship and back to where he decided to place the new ship. 

It was cleared and small patches of grass were sprouted about. Castiel let my hand go and stood further in the clearing, looking up at the sky. 

"I love the sun. Don't you?" 

I stood behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist, placing my head on his shoulder. 

"The sun is nice." 

I felt him lean back against me. 

"Dean..." 

My hand slid under his shirt and I rubbed his stomach. It was soft and warm and he shivered at my touch. It felt so natural and I couldn't control myself. My lips found their place on his neck and he took a deep breath. Castiel's hand was placed over mine and I felt a shiver run down my spine. 

This feeling was sending sparks to all the right places. I was going to wait, I wanted to take it slow, but every fiber of my body wanted him right now. I moved back and Castiel turned around and looked at me. His eyes pierced into mine longingly. 

"Sorry.. Not now .. ok Cass?" 

He looked down and sighed. I lifted his chin. 

"I have to get used to it. Slowly. I promise..." 

"Alright.." He smiled a bit. "I can still hug you right?" 

I chuckled. 

"Hug away." 

He smiled and hugged me, hiding his face against my chest. I wrapped my arms around him and stroked his hair. After a few minutes we let one another go and Castiel stretched. 

"I should go tell Crowley we're going to have some more people." 

"Ok, I'm going to check on Sammy and rest for a little while." 

"Make sure you're here before the ship lands." 

"I will." I said backing towards our ship. 

"Wait Dean." 

"Yes?" 

"Does that mean.. We.. could..." 

"Maybe." I said smiling. He smiled back and I headed to my apartment.


End file.
